


I Had to Ask (It Was Getting Awkward)

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, It really should be, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sam is a Good Brother, Vicarious Proposals, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Date night was sacred in the bunker. Well, not that Sam had anyone to hang out with on date night. But for Dean and Cas, date night was sacred.Sure, they were still active hunters. And sure, date night sometimes had to be postponed or cancelled due to ghosts or plagues (or both), but once it started, date night was never interrupted for anything less than an archangel or an all out assault on the bunker.Which is why it was really awkward when Sam barged into the kitchen just as Dean was getting ready to put a large slice of warm, homemade apple pie in the center of the table (even though Dean had totally given Sam enough food to tide him over til at least next week).





	I Had to Ask (It Was Getting Awkward)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sam proposes to Cas for Dean  
> Source: <http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/151869348587/sam-on-one-knee-sam-cas-will-you-do-me-the>
> 
> Originally posted January 20, 2019 on [Tumblr](http://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/182177247882/i-had-to-ask-it-was-getting-awkward-january)

Date night was sacred in the bunker. Well, not that Sam had anyone to hang out with on date night. But for Dean and Cas, date night was sacred.

Sure, they were still active hunters. And sure, date night sometimes had to be postponed or cancelled due to ghosts or plagues (or both), but once it started, date night was never interrupted for anything less than an archangel or an all out assault on the bunker.

Which is why it was really awkward when Sam barged into the kitchen just as Dean was getting ready to put a large slice of warm, homemade apple pie in the center of the table (even though Dean had totally given Sam enough food to tide him over til at least next week).

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed as over six feet of long-haired little brother strode in and stopped abruptly in the middle of the kitchen, scanning the room and blinking at the matching frowns he was getting from both Dean and Cas.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, then appeared to lose his nerve. "Sorry," he said, waving one hand vaguely in the air, the other tucked in the pocket of his jeans. "Just...carry on." Sam didn't leave, though, just wandered over to one side of the kitchen and started carefully studying the canned goods there.

"Uh, okay," Dean said, exchanging a shrug with Cas. He put the slice of pie down, two forks tucked neatly on the edge of the plate, then sat down across from Cas again. "Where were we?"

"I believe we were about to eat this pie, Dean," Cas told him wryly, picking up the forks and handing one over the table. "It looks delicious, thank you."

A clatter on the other side of the room distracted Dean from his response, but when he looked over past Cas's shoulder, Sam was mumbling to himself and seemed to be attempting to discern the difference between two cans of Campbell's tomato soup through the sheer power of intent staring.

"You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's cool," Sam said distractedly, waving his free hand over his shoulder without looking. Dean frowned at Sam again, but his brother didn't look at him.

Dean looked back at Cas, who was giving him a soft smile, paired with an inquiring eyebrow. Dean shook his head and Cas's expression transformed into a warmer, more intimate smile.

Dean opened his mouth to say something about the pie getting cold when Sam turned on his heel and stalked back over to them, coming to a sudden halt at the end of the table, his left hand still stuck deep in his pocket and his right running over his hair before rubbing the side of his jeans nervously.

"Dude. What." Dean asked flatly.

Cas was frowning at him as well. "Are you alright, Sam?"

Sam brushed their concerns aside with a small wave of his hand and rocked forward and back once on his toes. "Hey, Dean, Cas." He laughed at himself. "Wow, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Dean set down his fork and raised an eyebrow incredulously, shooting a look at Cas to find a mirrored expression there.

Sam took a deep breath and dove in. "Cas, Dean met you for the first time in Hell. 

"I'm not sure how much he remembers - he hasn't really told me (which is fine, by the way)." He threw a supportive look at Dean. Dean just gaped at him. "But I know how much that moment changed both of your lives.

"You two have been through a lot," Sam continued. "I won't list it all, because that can be kind of a downer--" Cas looked thoughtful. Dean cringed at the memories. "--but I know how much it all meant to him. To both of you. So." Sam pulled a small box out of his left pocket, opened it, and held it out to Cas.  Cas gasped. Dean made a strangled noise as he saw what was inside. "I won't do the whole kneeling thing (because that's really Dean's job), but Cas, will you marry my brother?" He proffered the ring box to Cas.

The kitchen was silent for half a second. Then -- "Sam!" Dean squeaked. "What are you doing!" Dean wasn't sure if his face was red because he was angry or because he was embarrassed, but it was definitely one of those two. Cas was staring at the ring, eyes wide.

Sam kept his focus on Cas, but directed his words towards his brother. "Proposing to your boyfriend. Because you, Dean, were never going to do it, and I don't think any of us can afford to wait until Hell freezes over for the wedding."

Dean shot to his feet and grabbed Sam, bodily shoving him towards the door and out into the hallway. "I think you've done enough here," he ground out through gritted teeth. "And give me that," he added, snatching the open box from Sam's hand. "Go," Dean directed, pointing down the hallway.

Sam went.

The silence of the kitchen was deafening. Cas was still seated at the table, looking through where Sam had been moments before, the pie next to his elbow long forgotten. Dean let his breath out in a quiet sigh.

He held the box up and looked at the rings inside more closely. They were a matched set of men's wedding bands, both silver with a line of three stones running diagonally across them. One ring had green stones and the other had blue. Dean noted absently that they didn't quite capture the depth of Castiel's eyes, but they were damn close. He pulled the blue ring out of the box and turned it over in his fingers, feeling the cool silver slip smoothly over his skin. An engraving on the inside caught his attention and he peered more intently at the inscribed lines, which resolved themselves into a simple rune for protection. Dean quickly exchanged the rings and looked over the other one to find a matching design there. The sigils weren't guarantees, but even the smallest protection could mean the difference between the ring and its wearer making it back safely from a hunt or ending up on a pyre. He blinked back tears as he slid the green ring carefully back into the box next to its mate.  He'd never tell Sam, but damn, these rings were perfect.

Dean looked back over at Cas. The other man seemed to have made a decision, because he pushed himself to his feet and started towards the door, looking past Dean.

"Cas," Dean said softly.

Cas looked up, and Dean wasn't sure what was on his face, but it stopped Cas dead in his tracks.

"Dean," he replied quietly.

Dean swallowed, ran a thumb lightly over the rings, and took the three steps necessary to stand right in front of Castiel. He glanced up from the rings and met Cas's eyes. They were deep, and blue, and patient. He reached out a hand, and Cas took it in his own, squeezing Dean's fingers firmly. Dean dropped his gaze quickly back to the ring box, then locked eyes with Cas again and smoothly dropped to one knee.

Cas made a quiet shocked sound.

Dean swallowed again around the dryness in his throat and took a deep breath. "Cas," he rasped. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Cas. I..." he petered to a halt and Cas squeezed Dean's hand again. He started over. "Cas. I'm not really good at this, but I suppose I really only have to do it once." He cleared his throat again. "I've got the kneeling bit down, and for the rest, well...what he said," Dean finished quickly. "All of it."

Cas pulled Dean to his feet with a growl and pulled him into a fierce kiss, Dean's hand and the ring box pressed between them and digging into both of their chests.

"Is that a yes?" Dean gasped when the kiss broke.

"I love you, Dean," Cas rumbled. "Yes. Yes, of course it's a yes."

"I love you, too," Dean blurted out, and he was treated to one of Cas's widest, happiest smiles.

Dean leaned his forehead against Cas's, and Cas put his free hand on the back of Dean's neck, and the two of them stood quietly in the middle of the kitchen for a while, holding hands tightly and beaming at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ring reference photos
> 
>  
> 
>   
> <https://www.kay.com/images/products/0316/031629304_MV_ZM.jpg>
> 
>  
> 
>   
> <http://silvercityla.com/web_images/product_images/ag010mb.jpg>


End file.
